


Squeaky Clean

by imaginary_golux



Category: Cinderella (1997), Disney Princesses, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting dirty is just as fun as getting clean.  Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Clean

They have this in common: they can both clean. Oh, Belle can dust quite adequately, and Aurora can attempt to wash a shirt, but none of the others quite understands what it’s like to clean, to work hours and hours at it and see the house beautiful and shining and then have people come in with their dirty feet and suddenly you have to do it all over again.

So perhaps it is not terribly surprising that they meet at the baths in the palace, just the two of them, late at night. And perhaps it is not surprising that Ella offers to scrub Snow’s back, and Snow is only too happy to offer to reciprocate.

Snow White’s back is smooth and pale as marble, but wonderfully warm, and Snow leans back against Ella’s hands and sighs through red, red lips and Ella bends to kiss her without really thinking about it. Perhaps if it was daylight, Snow would jerk away – but it is deep midnight, the hour when even waking seems like a dream, and Snow merely sighs and turns in Ella’s arms to kiss her back.

Then it is all soft fingers against smooth skin, and warm wet kisses, and warm water sloshing, and Ella has not been so happy in _years_ , because Snow is soft and sleek and smooth and warm and willing under her hands and mouth, is sighing against her lips and wrapping slender arms around her, is pulling her out of the tub and onto the towels laid ready and sliding down, down until those red, red lips can – oh…

Then of course it is only courtesy for Ella to pull her friend up beside her and kiss the taste of her own pleasure out of Snow’s mouth, slip slender fingers which no longer have any calluses at all between Snow’s legs and into her in one long easy slide, stroke her just _so_ until those black eyes close and those red lips part in pleasure and she whimpers, shivers, comes…

They need another bath.


End file.
